Witches
Witches are one of the most dangerous enemies in Six Guns. Statistics This applies to all witches except The Arch-Witch and the player's wife. ; Damage : Red Witch: Slightly Strong (5%) : White Witch: Strong (7%) ; Attack : Throws purple projectile ; Type : Ranged/Splash/Heavy ; Difficulty : Red Witch: Slightly Easy : White Witch: Slightly Medium ; Recommended weapons : Any kind of Shotgun, long ranged weapons or Flamethrower ; Speed : Red Witch: Fast (approximately 5%) : White Witch: Fast (5%, 3% when walking) ; Usual locations : Cemetery Catacombs, Fort Ghost, Sister Ingrid's Mine, and Pond Dungeon. Red Witch Red Witches are the weakest type of witch. They can shoot flying skulls at you that takes out 5% of your health. They can be very dangerous to low level players, but they are quickly overshadowed by the more dangerous "White Witch". Their main advantage over the white witch is their crawling ability, which the white witch doesn't have. They use this crawl ability when they spawn to quickly get close to you for an attack, and the crawl speed makes it easy for them to dodge your attacks. They also tend to use an attack and retreat strategy. They fly in, shoot after a brief delay, and fly back. This allows them to shoot at you many times before you can kill them, which makes up for their weak attack. White Witch White Witches are a more powerful type of witch. They have higher health and a far stronger attack than the red witch. Unlike the red witch, they don't use any type of strategy. Their only tactics consisted of relentless aggression and attack you instead of using the attack and retreat strategy used by the red witch. This can be dangerous if you are standing still, but it is greatly lessened as a threat if you are moving. They also slowly walk towards you when spawning instead of quickly crawling at you like the red witch, which can be intimidating but will leave them incredibly vulnerable. This lack of strategy makes it easier to kill them before they can get in a lot of shots, which balances out their high damage. The Arch-Witch The Arch-Witch is the second most powerful witch in the game. She appears as the final boss during the stranger's storyline last mission. She has extremely high damage and health. She also slightly resembles the Red Witch. Being a boss enemy, there is only one Arch-Witch. Buck's Wife Buck's Wife is the most dangerous witch in the game. She is the second final boss of La Grande Finale mission and fights for several waves. She has high damage and health. Being a boss enemy, there is only one of this particular type of witch. Trivia * The Arch Witch battle mission description names the Arch Witch a Red Witch despite being a boss enemy in the game. * Despite their status as demons, shotguns are not a good choice when fighting them as they are difficult to hit in the air. * High damage, precision weapons are the best choice against them. * They will appear on later Outlaw missions (except the Arch-Witch And Buck's wife). * Witch Impaler is required to do the Arch-Witch's mission. *Sometimes, their purple projectiles hits the cultists charging at you and gives a considerable damage to them. Bugs * They sometimes get stuck in walls, but they can still be killed. Category:Enemies Category:Deadly enemies Category:Demons Category:Enemies in Cemetery Catacombs Category:Enemies in Fort Ghost Category:Enemies in Sister Ingrid's Mine Category:Enemies in Pond Dungeon Category:Boss enemies Category:Female Characters